oh crap ( the truth)
by YJkidflashfanatic1299
Summary: originally named the truth. to my readers who read the story before. my take on what i think might hapen when the secret comes out. includes miss martian and nightwing bonding.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys, I don't know about you but I have been driving myself crazy with this topic. When is the secret going to come out, when the team is going to find out that Artemis isn't dead and that Kaldur is not evil (or is he). So yeah back on topic this is my take on what I think should happen when Conner and Megan find out. I hope you like it. Just to warn you in this story la'gaan might die. Sorry for those of you who like la'gaan.**

* * *

It's the middle of the invasion and it's not going very well. The undercover mission is falling apart piece by piece. There only choice is to tell the team.

Nightwing knew that they would never trust him again. He was actually pretty nervous.

He was pacing back and forth thinking about how he was going to tell them. Well turns out he was so nervous that he was only going to tell Conner and Megan, since they are members of the original team.

Nightwing was worried that Conner might blow a fuse and accidentely kill him or something, because he still has yet to control his anger issues. And Megan might break down in tears.

After all they were the only two members of the original team that wasn't in on the plan.

He felt bad but he had to do whatever it takes to stop the invasion. He had called in Conner and Megan, before he even remembered that he never came up with a way to tell them, but before he could even think they walked in.

Nightwing thought to himself "oh crap"

* * *

**That's it for chapter one, i know its like really really short, but it was late and i was very tired. I will try to get chapter two done as quick as possible.**

**And please review I would like to know how I am doing. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys I'm back this chapter is from Megan's point of view. And by the way I don't know about you but I am very upset about young justice not coming on tv for the last two weeks. This chapter may not be that good. But I hope you like it and please review.**

**Disclaimer- I do not and probably will never own young justice.**

Chapter 2

**Megan pov**

When I got the call to go meet Nightwing I was kind of nervous, I mean we have not gotten called to a meeting since the invasion started. So whatever it is he has to tell we must be very important. Ever since the invasion started my life has been kind of crazy. Conner and I broke up, i am now dating lg'ann who has been captured. Artemis is dead, Kaldur has switched sides and my brother (also known as beast boy) has also been captured. So my head is filled with mixed emotions. I don't think I can take any more bad news. I am still trying to get over Artemis' death, she was one of my best friends, and now she's dead. And even worse Kaldur (a teammate, our leader, our friend) killed her, I mean of all people.

It seems like everyone I care about has been ripped away from me and I just don't know what to do. Conner one of the people in my life that I care most about just slipped away from me. Do I still have feelings for him? Umm yeah. Plus it wasn't me who ended the relationship. But why am I talking about him I mean I'm with lg'ann now. And I think I'm doing the right thing I hope. As I'm walking to the meeting room I see lots of the team members doing their own thing. I mean when I first got the call of course I assumed that it was a meeting with the whole team. But seeing that none of the other member were headed that way I assumed it was just me. As I think about what going to happen I begin to grow worried, why would he have a meeting with just me, did Conner tell him about the way I was using my powers. No, he wouldn't do that, but I know that he has been very angry with me lately so you never know. If he did what's going to happen. They can't kick me off the team the team is my life, my family. And if uncle j'hon found out which he surely would, he would definitely send me back to mars. I can't go back to mars where they would just make fun of me, and judge me like they did before I just can't.

As I am thinking to myself I notice a tear roll down my face. Followed by more tears, and before I know it I am sitting in the hallway crying my eyes out. After I pull myself together I open the door to the meeting room and I see Nightwing and Conner waiting for me. And I think to myself oh crap.

**That's it I think the next chapter will be from Connors point of view. Hopefully if I can think of anything, but anyways I hope you liked it and please review I also like constructive criticism. **

**REVIEW! **


	3. bring back young justice

**Hey, well I know that all dc nation fans are very upset about them putting young justice on another hiatus. But we can maybe change that , or do something about it. Sign the petition. **

**Go to; petition/bring-back-dc-nation/**

**And sorry for those of you who were expecting a chapter, just another authors note. I just thought that this needed to be said. I will try to update as soon as possible. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey, I'm back sorry it took kind of long. I had lots of work and stuff to do. So this chapter is going to be from Conner's POV. It is kind of short because Conner really doesn't have any big things going on in his life right now, besides the break up with Megan.**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

When I got the call I had to say I wasn't that nervous. I mean crime had been down lately so it definitely wasn't any type of mission. Besides we don't have real team missions anymore. We always go in squads; I miss the way it used to be, but no time to think about that now.

As I'm walking through the cave no one was really doing anything, so I suspected that I was the only one that was called. But coming to think of it I did see Megan heading the same way I was but going a different way. Things had been weird since we broke up. We don't talk and we try to avoid each other as much as possible. Sometimes I wish that we never had broke up, no scratch that all the time I wish that we never broke up, That we could have that connection like we did before. But now she is with fish boy. i mean ever since we started adding new members to the team there are plenty of guys she could have picked, but she had to pick a stupid fish.

**(No offense to Kaldur because I know he is kind of a fish, because of the gills. But I love Kaldur just had to put that out there)**

I realize that I have been just been ranting on in my mind about all my thoughts. But I finally make it to the meeting room; I walk in and find that only Nightwing is here. So I figure it's a one on one meeting. "so why did you want to see me" I asked " we are waiting for one more person" Nightwing said calmly. Then as if on key Megan walked through the door, and all I can't think to myself is oh crap.

**OK**** I know it was pretty boring. But the fourth chapter is finished. The next chapter will probably be the last one but I don't know hope you like it.**

**REVIEW! :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys, I'm back sorry for the delay I was in Texas for thanksgiving visiting my cousins. And I had little to no internet so I didn't get a chance to write. But I'm back and will try to update quicker. Anyways here is the next chapter. ENJOY**

In the end Nightwing decided to take the happy approach. You know show them the bright side. "Hey guys I'm sure you're wondering why I called just the two of you here today" Conner was about to ask a question but before he could speak Nightwing answered it for him. "And no this is not about the constant bickering you to have been doing since you broke up. jeesh you sound like Wally and artemis before….." and that's when Nightwing stopped, realizing that he had mentioned artemis and was scared what affect it might have had on the two sitting across from him. As he suspected Conner looked fine but Megan just literally burst into tears. The two looked at her with looks of sympathy. Nightwing decided now was the time to tell them. "It's ok Megan you don't have to cry anymore about Artemis because she's not dead." He said. Conner and Megan both looked at him with confused faces. Nightwing explained and he could tell they were furious. Conner was giving me a hard stare down. And I'm pretty sure that if he had heat vision he would have fried me by now. Megans tears had gone away and she was looking at me looking at me with anger in her eyes. To tell you the truth Nightwing was scared he knew these people sitting in front of him since he was 13. And fought alongside them ever since. And he knew that if they were very angry their powers could do some damage. Nightwing was about to apologize for everything when Megans eyes started to glow. Nightwing could here Conner scream something before he felt he felt agonizing pain in his head. And everything went black.

**Well that's it for that chapter. I have decided that this is not going to be the last chapter. So I hope you liked this chapter.**

**REVIEW**** :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**I'm back with another chapter thanks to the people who reviewed I appreciate it. These next few chapters might be pretty short running out of ideas but I will continue the story. If any of you have some ideas feel free to let me know. Anyway ENJOY**

Conner stares at Nightwing who passed out and was now lying on the ground unconscious. He immediately turned to Megan with pure anger.

" how could you do this, I told you that you needed to stop abusing your powers look what you did, he was our leader" he yelled. While also trying to think of a way to help Nightwing.

Megan looked at what she had done; she didn't even look like she cared.

"Huh leader, what kind of leader lies to his teammates, what kind of leader tell you that one of your closest friend heck your family is dead and lies about it, some leader" she said with betrayal in her voice.

Conner stared at her in disbelief. "What happened to the old Megan the Megan that was always so sweet and caring, the Megan that always said that stupid catch phrase that got on everybody nerves but loved it anyway, and the Megan that would always burn cookies but kept trying anyway, where did she go"

"People change Conner we can't stay the same forever". Conner was about to say something when Megan suddenly gasped. "What is it" Conner asked. Megan rushed over to Nightwing and checked his pulse, there was none.

"Oh my god, it wasn't supposed to do that it was just supposed to knock him out, oh my god" she panicked. "Conner he is going into shock I have to go into his mind and fix it" "No way I'm not going to let you do that" he says

"It's either that or he dies "and in seconds Megan falls to the ground. At that moment Conner realizes that Megan is in his mind, and all he could think was, Megan please don't mess this up.

**Another chapter down, I tried to add more dialogue thanks to a request hope I did a good job with that. And I feel like I might add a scene where some other people walk in and see the scenario, but I don't know. If you guys have any ideas please let me know.**

**REVIEW :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys, so this is the next chapter. I originally wasn't going to update this today, but I thought it was a special occasion. Today is 12/12/12 the last repetitive date we will have in a long time. Also I was watching the movie inception and it got me thinking of Megan, and for those of you who haven't seen inception you should. One more thing I will probably not update again until either after Christmas or after New Year's.**

**And I also feel like this story is trailing of from the original topic but who cares. I feel like it might get into Nightwing past, like about his parents and stuff.**

**I am about to slap myself in the face for this, I have been forgetting to do the disclaimers ugh. Well I am going to do it now yay!**

**Disclaimer- I do not and probably will never own young justice, because if I did it wouldn't be on hiatus forever so yeah.**

**ENJOY!**

Megan wandered around his mind. She could feel so many emotions, but barely any of them were happiness. She felt guilt, sorrow, anger. As of now everything was black but as if someone turned on a light switch she noticed she was in a specific scene. She assumed it was one of his memories.

Little did she know she was in the place where the plan was formed. She sees Artemis, Nightwing, and aqualad. She watches the whole thing and at that moment she felt all of nightwings emotions in that one particular time. She sensed that he was reluctant, that he was scared. She was surprised she would think that he would be very confident about the whole thing. But then again how can you be confident about lying to your second family.

Everything was normal except for one thing, where is Nightwing? Normally when she is in some one's mind she can see and talk to the person but she cannot find him. She can sense someone else's presence so he must be here somewhere.

She wanders around until she hears very loud sobs. She finds the source and its Nightwing curled up in a ball rocking back and forth on the floor. He is crying and keeps whispering "why, why, why". Megan takes a look at her surroundings she is in what looks like a circus tent. She sees three people about to go on the trapeze two adults and a little boy. She sees the adults go and then something horrid happens, the watches the ropes snap she gasps as she realizes that the little boy is Nightwing.

She turns to him, and all he does is face her and whisper "why"

**Yay ok I finished that chapter. I hope you guys liked it and in am very sorry about the long authors note. Once again I will probably not update till after New Year's. So Merry Christmas or Hanukah, and Happy New Year also happy 12/12/12. And since its Christmas I send you a virtual present. Hope you liked the chapter.**

**REVIEW:)**


	8. Chapter 8

**HEY guys, im so sorry that its been so long but I got a new computer for christmas, and we had to download the software and that took awhile so yea. But since its been a long time I will be trying to update a lot sooner. I promise the next chapter will be up today. :)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey, I'm back with the next chapter. As I promised I will be updating today and I did. So first of all who else is happy that young justice is finally back? I know I am :) second of all I have finally got a clear vision for this story all the way to the end yay! I would also like to thank the people that followed, favorite, or even just viewed my story. It makes me feel good that you guys like it :) anyways here is the new chapter.**

All she could do was stare, the Nightwing she knew, heck the Nightwing everybody knew. Always so tough, fearless, comedic, and stubborn, looked like he could fall apart right then and there. He kept staring at her and whispering the word over and over again. Megan puts together that this is Nightwings past this is what happened. She couldn't even imagine the trauma this put him through, living everyday asking himself why. She thought back to that one mission at the circus, she and robin were on the trapeze, and he almost fell, it's like she could feel the rush of emotion going through him at that one moment. She could only imagine what his life was like.

But a soft spoken word broke her train of thought. "Megan" it was Nightwing. Megan rushed over to him and crouched down and embraced him in a hug. He gladly accepted and started to cry on her shoulder. Nightwing was thinking so many things right now and it wasn't even about Megan figuring out what he actually looks like or the fact that she knows what happened to his parents. He was thinking why, why would his parents leave him to live this life. But the one thing that he said aloud he regrets, "I'm going to kill tony Zucco"

Megan eyes widened at this statement, as he said it with much anger and determination. "Nightwing" Megan said but before she could even start her sentence he interrupted her. "Its Dick" he said as he took off his mask to reveal his shiny blue eyes. "My name is Dick Grayson" he said this with a smile. Megan was about say that since he's dick Grayson then wouldn't that make batman Bruce Wayne, but she avoided it decided it wasn't the best time.

"Um ok... Dick you of all people know that killing people is wrong, I mean I know we are the heroes and we have to protect people, and yes that comes with a price. Which sometimes lead to death but we never kill intentionally. In my opinion if we do we would be as bad as the villains." Megan said. Nightwing raised an eyebrow "haha that's funny mean says the person who's technically doing just that, even though you're not killing them your leaving them in a catatonic state and in my opinion that makes you just as bad as the villains" nightwing just kept rambling on about how what Megan is doing and what her consequences will be, that he didn't even notice that she was gone. He looked around and noticed that he wasn't even in the circus anymore. He was on mars. And he saw Megan hovering above him crying. "Megan I'm so sorry I didn't mean to make you upset it's just what you're doing is extremely wrong and..." but before he could finish his sentence he found himself being levitated into the air, he kind of freaked out because he wasn't expecting it but then he remembered the fact that they were in his mind. So he awkwardly floated over to her and was about to continue what he was saying but Megan beat him to it. "I know it's wrong, you don't think someone's told me before I just thought since they were the bad guys I didn't matter. I was killing people from the inside out. But I can't be kicked off the team. Do you know what my life is like here on mars? People don't like me, I have no friends, I am treated as second class, and it's not fun at all. You don't know how thrilled I was when I came to earth; it felt like a new beginning. I was right on here on earth I have friends people like me, and I am treated just everyone else. Even though I'm not considered normal it feels good to know that you guys accept me. But that will all change when everyone else finds out. Who am I kidding I deserve to have no friends, I am just as bad as the villains, I am evil, I am nothing but a monster."

Nightwing stares at her with pity, then makes a big decision "no that's not going to happen because no one is going to know about this except me and you". "And Conner" she added "ok you, me, and Conner. And we are going to help you control your powers". Unexpectedly he was tackled to the ground in a hug. He returned the favor. "Now we both know one of each other's secrets so if you promise to keep mine I will promise to keep yours". He said "deal "and they shook on it. "Hello Megan we need to get back Conner is probably worried we have been unconscious for awhile now". Nightwing did his signature cackle "haven't heard you say that In awhile and what do you mean we have been unconscious for awhile." " hello Megan when I went into your mind we our bodies were left lying on the ground sort of as if we had just been in a fight and were knocked unconscious, Conner has probably got the whole team in there because it's been so long".

Nightwing just sighed and thought there's going to be allot of explaining to do. So he put on his mask and thought "it's going to be a long night" before everything went dark. Little did they know they were on point with what they thought was happening on the other side Conner had the whole team standing around them in the meeting room and everyone was looking for answers.

**Yayy! I finished it this is the longest chapter in this story so far. I know it's kind of late but I promised that I would get this up. I feel like I packed a whole bunch of stuff in this chapter. Next chapter will be about what was happening with the team while Nightwing and Miss Martian were unconscious. I will try to update soon but I have been really busy with school and extra activities. But I always somehow make time for fan fiction lol.**

**Anyways. Read, review, favorite, follow :)**


	10. Chapter 10

**I'm back with the next chapter this one is shorter than the last one but I hope you like it. **

**ENJOY!**

At first Conner wasn't worried because he suspected that it might take awhile. But after they were on the floor unconscious for 4 hours he started to panic. So he did the only thing that came to mind, get robin. So Conner rushed out of the room to go find robin. It took him awhile; I mean he is a bat. He finally found robin in the workout room taking out some frustration on the bunching bags, he looked really mad. Conner didn't even explain what was happening before he grabbed his wrist and started pulling him towards the meeting room. He pointed to the two lying on the ground and robin kind of took it the wrong way. " what did you do, were you sparring, were you fighting someone, or were you simply just so angry with Megan that you just took her down and Nightwing tried to stop you and you just had to take him down to." Robin said.

Conner still has a lot of anger issue, so it took all the strength he had not to strangle the little bird right there and then. "No that did not happen" he said with so much anger "Nightwing called us in for a meeting, we sat down, he talked we got mad and started yelling. Things were being thrown and it hit Megan in the head, then she fell unconscious. ""and how did Nightwing end up on the floor" robin asked "well um, Nightwing was charging at me and a smoke bomb accidently fell out of his belt, it was filled with knock out gas". Of course robin didn't buy it but that wasn't the first priority, the first priority was getting these two awake. He tried everything, pouring water on them, getting a needle and pricking there finger, he even tried slapping them awake, but nothing happened, they hadn't even moved an inch.

By now robin had called in the whole team, and after 2 hours of trying to get them to wake up they all gave up, I mean at least they still had a pulse. The only option was to call the league.

**I am so sorry it's been awhile, I'm sorry that its very short compared to the last one. I have decided to make this part a 2 part scenario so sorry for the delay and the short chapter. But please review I did not get that many for the last chapter do I would really appreciate it. **

**Review :)**


	11. Chapter 11

**Back with the next chapter, I'm not really sure how long it's been since I updated last. I don't really have an excuse because I have been home all day so yeah. But anyways on with the story. One more thing I'm going to slap myself in the face for this I have been forgetting to do the disclaimer ughh: 0**

**Disclaimer- I do not own young justice, and unfortunately I probably never will :( **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Since none of them really wanted to go straight to batman about this situation, they decided to go to the most laid back league member**, **the flash. They had impulse call him the first thing they saw when he picked up** (by the way they are on a video chat thing with the league) **flashes face close up to the camera smiling like an idiot. "Hey, what's shakin" flash said "umm we kind of have a problem" said impulse he slowly turned the camera to the two heroes, but before impulse could say a word flash yelled" BATMAN J'ONN GET OVER HERE!" the two heroes rushed over and were speechless when they saw what had happened. It was silent for awhile until Batman and J'onn at the same time said "answers now!" Conner decided to tell the story because she was actually there when it happened, but as usual he stretched the truth just a little bit.

By the time he finished the story all the leaguers were on camera listening to what had happened. So when he was done everybody was thinking of a way to get them to wake up, and every Idea someone came up with it was automatically vetoed by batman for being either impossible, logically incorrect, or just plain stupid. They all just stood there thinking trying different things, J'onn even tried going into Megans mind but that didn't work. They decided that maybe someone else could help after all he was Nightwings best friend. They decided to call Wally. Now they knew that he would probably be no help whatsoever they had nothing else so they gave it a shot. When Wally came in and say everybody there even the league **(well on the computer screen) **he was wondering what was up. He didn't even notice the two heroes laying on the ground unconscious, until impulse pointed in their direction.

Wally was shocked he didn't know what to say or do, in his mind they were dead his best friend no scratch that his brother and the closest thing he had to a sister were dead. Tears flowed down his cheeks, but no one saw because his back was faced to the group. "What happened" he asked as usual Conner told the story and as always he stretched the truth just a little. With is back still turned to the rest of the group he let out a small sigh of relief, then turned around and started spitting out ideas which were either thought of already or vetoed by batman for being just plain stupid.

Conner stood there thinking he was the only one that actually knew what happened, we are going to have to erase the security cameras after this blows over he thought. Then a simple Idea popped into his head "hey guys let's just take them to med bay and we could run some tests?" he said that was the only idea that wasn't vetoed from batman. Conner and Wally were about to pick them up and carry them to med bay but right as they were about to touch them they both stirred awake. They sat up took in their surroundings, they saw the whole team and the whole justice league starring at them and they said it at the same time " oh crap"

**thats chapter 11, hope you liked it, and i also hope you guys like how young justice is actually going on tv. i personally love it and im sorry for the long wait fro the next chapter. again i have no excuse. please review :)**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey guy's I'm finally back, but this time I have an excuse. I have been super busy with school and competitions and practice and a bunch of other stuff. So it's been a month and that's sooooo long. Just to let you know the story should be coming to an end soon but I am thinking up some ideas for my next story. So until then here is the next chapter. By the way if you need to look at the last chapters to remember what's going on feel free.**

**Disclaimer- I do not own young justice whatsoever :( and I probably never will.**

They both sat there not moving a muscle, but you could clearly tell that they were looking in the direction of Conner with expressions on their face that said "what did you do" Conner just shrugged and started staring all around the room like an idiot trying to avoid the situation. They couldn't think of anything to say so Megan did the one thing she could think of. She started a mind link between her Nightwing and Conner. **(Bold= Nightwing italics=Megan regular=Conner)**

**Mind link **

"**What did you do why is literally everybody in this room even Wally!"**

"Sorry do you guys know how long you were out for"

"**No"**

"_No"_

"You guys were out for like 10 hours. I was getting worried"

"**10 HOURS!"**

"_10 HOURS!"_

"**Ok well now I understand but this mind link isn't getting us anywhere Conner what did you already tell them"**

"I just told them what happened minus the part that Megan brain blasted you and that Artemis isn't dead and Kaldur isn't evil"

"_Ok… you know what I say we just wing it and we just follow along with each others stories just enough to convince them"_

"**Sounds good"**

"Yeah let's go"

**End of mind link**

Nightwing got up first and decided he was going to start it off. "So I bet you all are wondering why we were unconscious for 10 hours?" his question was answered with a series of yes and yea and duh! "Well the truth is I called Superboy and Miss Martian in for a meeting" "and then … "But before he could continue his sentence him through a smoke bomb, nobody was prepared for it so they were all shocked. When the smoke finally cleared he and Miss Martian were gone.

Somewhere in Gotham city stand two heroes one is looking heroic and one looking mad. "Why in the world would you do that" said Megan "hey I guess I'm not that good at winging it" "ok whatever well what do we do now" Megan said "umm we think of how we are going to tell them what happened because there is no way we are telling them the truth" he said so they both sat down Indian style and started thinking. "This is going to take forever" they both thought. "Oh crap"

**Well it's safe to say that that was the worst ending ever. I am not happy with this chapter at all but oh well. Again so sorry for the wait, i am hoping the next one won't be to long of a wait but until the end of March I am going to be super busy. So yea well until then please review it means a lot :)**

**REVIEW! :)**


End file.
